


He'll come back

by miohdney (orphan_account)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Asano x Karma, BoyxBoy, Father loves, Gay, M/M, Mention! Asano Gakushuu, Mention! Karushuu, Runaway, depressed, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/miohdney
Summary: "You don't think that he's acting weird?" Nakamura asked out of nowhere. "What are you talking about?" Kayano asked whit confusion. "Karma. He's been acting weird for a week now." And it was true, he was acting strange, too much to be himself. // This fic participates in the Karushuu Week of Tumblr 2016. Day 1: Runaway.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He'll come back](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/250573) by A-Gakukun. 



“You don’t think he's acting weird?” Nakamura asked out of nowhere.

Kayano cocked her face to look at the blonde whit confusion. The question had taken her unprepared, after all they had been talking about going out for a weekend to a mall out there, and eating something together.

“What are you talking about?” Nakamura finally turned her attention to the green haired, staring at her so seriously that Kayano had feared the worst for a second.  
“Karma. He's been acting weird for a week now,” she explained, a hint of grief rising in her voice. “He is more down, he no longer plays jokes.”

Kayano was silent in her place without moving. She knew what Nakamura was talking about. Everyone knew, everyone had noticed. Karma was more distracted than usual, not even paying attention to classes, and although he normally doesn’t, now it was worse, because he no longer participates to make others laugh. He did not even try to kill Korosensei, or humiliate him or play some kind of dirty joke that only he could do. He walked more distantly with everyone, he did not even talk to Nagisa or Okuda, as he usually did. No longer did he meet with anyone in the recess hours, indeed, no one even knew where he was going because he no longer spent his time in the tree he had declared as his own, no time was spent anywhere on the mountain because one day They had decided to look for it and they don’t find it.

He was totally changed, he no longer laughed, the gleam of mockery with which his eyes always shone was no longer, his mercurial eyes were muffled and the condescending smile with which he mocked everyone was not born on his face not a once.

No one knew the reason why Karma had changed so much, but the whole classroom was worried. From Korosensei, who had gone around the world (literally) looking for professional help books for teenagers with depression or how to make a teenager don’t ignore you -until Terasaka, who with his group had tried to raise his spirits with nonsense stupid jokes , Although none had worked.

Karma was just there, not even noticed. When someone tried to approach him, he ignored it impeccably. Even Irina. Even Karasuma. To all, and visibly, Nakamura was the most concerned of all the students.

“I know.” She replied after several minutes, where a silence had settled around them.

This time it was Nakamura who remained silent. She was looking seriously ahead, and Kayano imagined that perhaps she was thinking of some plan to find out what was happening to Karma, or to cheer him up. Anyway, anything was good at the time.

"He's not ..." She heard her murmur, and when she least expected it, Nakamura was in front of her, whit her face full of panic, her hands on her shoulders and she had begun to shake. “It's not, should we go get it? Oh God, Karma.”

And although it was normal for the redhead to disappear like this, Nakamura always reacted in the same way.

“I do not think that it's necessary.” Terasaka said behind Rio, causing her to turn around to face him and receive an explanation from him.

“Why?”

"His life is none of your business." He let out, as if Nakamura was an intrusion and he was his best friend of all time.

Kayano could already see Nakamura slapping him.

“And yours, sure yes!” She exploded, tired of people who put her in the way of helping Karma.

First chiba, who had not let her fall behind on a day of recess with a cheap excuse that "he needed to be alone" and now Terasaka. She was his best friend. How could they not care?

"I'm not saying that." Terasaka justified himself as he ran a hand over his exasperated face. “I just think we should leave it alone, for the moment. We don’t know what has happened and I suppose it would be better not to intrude too much.”

Nakamura resisted the urge to throw himself on him and get into a death row with him, and decided that it would be best to do things on the sly if no one wanted to support her.

I was not going to leave Karma alone. Terasaka was quite right that absolutely no one knew what was happening to him, but she was not going to leave him alone either. Never. What if he was stupid? Like that time he threw himself off the cliff to kill Korosensei. She would be the only one who would be there to support him, because even though she was a capricious joker, she really cared about her friends.

So she lied, stood up in her place as she tried to regulate her breathing from the outburst of anger she had suffered a few moments ago and pretended that she would listen to Terasaka.

"Okay, I get it. It's okay.”

Terasaka looked at her suspiciously for a few seconds, but decided not to listen to the bad feeling he felt and went to find his group to go out into the courtyard.  
Kayano took her arm so that the blonde would not go away when Terasaka left.

"I know you will not listen to him." She said as Nakamura listened to her. “But I think Terasaka is right. And that I never thought that Terasaka said something intelligent in his life.” She tried to joke to lighten the mood.

Nakamura looked at her tightly, as if trying to hide her despair in a stern mask. Somehow Kayano understood her, the feeling of not knowing what happened to someone close to you, and not knowing how to help him, knew her. And for that very reason she could not let her rush to help him without knowing why.

"It's okay." She reluctantly resigned himself as she snorted and looked away. “If he don’t say what happened to you today, I'll drop you at your house first thing in the morning.”

Kayano drew a tiny grin on her face before releasing her arm and letting it go. At least she knew that today they would know something.

(…)

No one said anything, they didin’t even move or breathe.

Okay, that week had been the most tense with a Karma that could not be approached, with a Korosensei of the nerves, a Nakamura with panic and with a Terasaka that appeared to be intelligent.

It had been the strangest week they had been through, and that being in their third year they had to kill the octopus they had as a teacher at a speed twenty times the light.

They were used to that, but not to Asano Gakuhou breaking into class.

After recess, each student returned to his corresponding position and as expected, Korosensei bequeathed a few minutes late to be in another country buying coffee or some quality sweet. They started classes as usual, except for the strange behavior of several of their classmates, but they were distracted by a few knocks on the wooden door that echoed throughout the room.

Korosensei gave allusiveness to his speed, where he put on his suit of "normal teacher" (which had nothing normal) in case the person who was on the other side of the door did not know about that secret of state.

Of course, many were curious as to who might be the person who played at that hour, but when the director of the board entered the threshold of the door, they had already panicked.

And of course the day could not be the most bizarre.

For first, the smile that always adorned the face of Asano, was no longer. The false mask of benevolence no longer existed. In front of the classroom was only Asano Gakuhou, the Asano Gakuhou with tired eyes, serious and tired expression, and without any intention of pretending normal or getting along with the others.

And second, because as soon as he entered, in the back of the classroom was heard a rumble that caught the attention of all. When they turned around, all they could see was Karma standing in place. They imagined that he got up too fast and hard, causing the chair to end on the floor.

But the most surprising thing for them was to notice in Karma's face an expression that had not crossed him all week.

Of hope. A hope that collapsed in a matter of seconds as he watched Asano Gakuhou's face move from side to side in a negative tone.

And that left much more dislocated to the students of the class E.

Since when did Asano and Karma communicate with signs? Why did Asano Gakuhou's face look so desolate and sad? Why had Karma reacted so happily to see him and now seemed about to burst into tears? There were too many questions and no answers.

"No ..." They heard him whisper to Karma in a whisper, his eyes widening and they looked at a nonexistent point with disappointment. His voice was broken, as he had never heard it, her whole body had begun to tremble as tears welled in her eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Gakuhou announced in a low voice. Even though he, too, was devastated by whatever the news was, he had remained calm.

Karma turned his gaze to the elder Asano, looking at him with confusion and even dread. He repeatedly shook his head as he bit his lower lip with too much force.  
Some students watched the situation confused, while others looked at him worried and anxious. Korosensei only turned his face from Asano to Karma, and the smile that was always on his face had wavered to be a strange combination of lines.

Before anyone could ask what the hell was going on, Karma grabbed his bag roughly from the floor and slammed the door.

Asano was about to do the same, but Korosensei stopped him by placing a tentacle on his shoulder for the chestnut to turn and pay attention.  
“What’s happening?” He asked seriously.

Asano only smothered one of his very false smiles before removing the tentacle of Korosensei with one of his hands and leaving, leaving them all more confused, if it is possible.

(...)  
"Akabane, wait.” He caught the attention of the redhead walking as fast as his legs would allow him.

The aforementioned ignored him, and he quickened his pace. He don’t want to look at him. He did not want to turn around and see that face that was so much like Gakushuu's.

“Akabane.” He called him more insistently while he also accelerated.

"Leave me," he said tartly. “I don’t want to see you.”

Asano remained silent for a few seconds as he watched the boy in front of him analytically. He felt the look of the whole losing class behind him, although Karma didin’t seem to affect him in the slightest.

"I know you don’t want to see me because I remember Asano-kun, but we must talk.”

“Don’t! I don’t want to talk to someone who does not even care about the escape of his own son!”

-“Who said I don’t care? If it does.”

“You don’t even call him by his own name!” He shouted excitedly as he walked. “I bet you don’t even know what your favorite color is!”

“Violet.” He said quickly.

“Error! Green!”

“Why the green?”

“That's not important!” Karma rebuked him, turning around and glaring at him. “The problem here is that Gakushuu has escaped! Escaped, fuck! Since a fucking week!”

Asano stopped walking to stand in front of Karma, who was red with anger and frowning.

Asano could hear behind him, moans and exclamations drowned from the students. He understood them anyway.

After a week of eating their heads to find out what was wrong with Karma, they finally found out. And although they didin’t expect it, it made sense.

It is not as if Karma and Gakushuu were the best friends of life, nor that they ate partridges together but the latent attraction was there, fine and complete. And they all noticed. There were many reasons for doing so, reasons everyone had noticed. Like that time Nagisa watched as Karma deviated from her usual path to pass by Asano's house or when Karma decided to leave Terasaka's insult for later, and to throw him an insult to Gakushuu to pay attention.

And it was also remarkable that something happened in high school. The E class didin’t give him more head than necessary, just as they were busy with the earth not being destroyed by March, which was more important than the bullys of the main campus. But there was something different, and that was that there were not as many biting comments to them as before. They had been there and it was something they could never escape, but they were not as eloquent as before.

And now that already made sense, if it was that with Asano Gakushuu directing them they were nothing. Just a few simple puppets without a puppeteer.

But now there was another problem. Why the hell did Gakushuu escape?

“I already know it.” Asano had said normally.

Karma frowned a lot more at the response as he managed not to slap him right there.

“Why don’t you worry about your own son? To know where it will be right now!” He cried on the verge of tears.

It hurts. He was too pained by Asano's indifference. He had spent the whole week going to his office to find out about the slightest clue about Gakushuu's escape but there was nothing. He had made everything too perfect, there was no loose end in his plan. Not even the government could find it.

He had not slept that whole week, he even had Gakushuu's hallucinations coming back, even though it sounded very fanciful. But Gakushuu had simply disappeared from nowhere. One day they were very well, in the house of Karma watching TV and the next day Gakushuu had not even gone to high school.

When the director (who already knew their relationship) went to warn him of his fault, Karma feared the worst. A kidnapping, maybe. After all, he was an Asano, and they were a prestigious family that several criminals were after.

And although he panicked at the thought, Asano tried to calm him by telling him that he himself had run away, but that didin’t help much. What's more, not at all. Because Karma was more frightened than before, he had been lying all night calling on his cell phone, sending messages to him, and even if he didn’t admit it, crying. It was not advisable to think about it, but he could not stop wondering what he had done wrong so that Gakushuu decided to leave like that.

He had even gone to his room several nights by the balcony and had fallen asleep on his bed.

Although he would not admit it to anyone out of pride, even if he denied it several times, even though it was hard to imagine for those who knew him, he really had fallen in love.

In love with Asano Gakushuu.

His lower lip had begun to tremble with impetuosity, while his bag had fallen to the floor. Asano continued to stare at him without letting any expression on his face show how much it hurt.

Because yes, he hurt too. And a lot.

Because it was his son, how could they not want it to hurt? He was used to his emotions not coming to the fore so it was normal not to show it.

The little that was sleeping always didn’t even exist in that week. Thanks to the reputation of his talent for manipulation, it was fairly easy to get the government to help him search the whole country for evidence. Too bad there were not any.

Asano sighed, feeling mentally exhausted. I walk to Karma to give you support. He had an idea of how difficult this would be for him, just as for himself. Anyway Gakushuu was the best thing he had in his life.

"He will return." That's all he said when he approached him. He put a hand on her shoulder and tightened his hold to give her support.

Support they both needed.

Karma's legs fluttered, causing him to drop to his knees on the floor. He covered his eyes with his hands as he began to sob. Asano knelt at his tender side and when Karma least expected it, he put his arms around his shoulders and hugged him to give him more support.

Inevitably Karma thought of when Gakushuu hugged him and cried a lot more.

The class was more than surprised. Now what should they do? They didn’t know, but seeing Karma and Asano Gakuhou in those pints never would never have crossed their minds. So they could do nothing but look at each other in confusion and leave so they knew they had their full support.

They could not do anything else. They didn’t even understand very well what was happening, but if they needed help in anything, the class would not last to give it to him.

After all, it was quite obvious that Gakushuu's escape had hurt them more than they had ever imagined.

And to think that he himself ran away because he thought Karma used him and his father saw him as another student.


End file.
